Wireless devices may exchange various signals with other devices, such as data signals, control signals or other signals. As an example, a baseband signal may be input to a power amplifier (PA) before up-conversion to a radio frequency (RE) range for transmission. A power consumption of the PA may be a significant contributor to overall power consumption of the wireless device, in some cases. As an example, an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) signal may exhibit a high peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR), which may cause a high power consumption of the PA. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems to reduce and/or control power consumption of wireless devices in these and other scenarios.